


"Come on...Ennis."

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian makes Mickey watch a shitty movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Come on...Ennis."

"That was…." Mickey hesitated, thinking about what his next words would be.

Ian looked over at him. “What?”

Mickey huffed out a breath. “That was the gayest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Ian rolled his eyes. This had been his idea, but he knew the other man would find a way to shit on it no matter what. “Really? That’s all you’re going to say about it? Of course it was gay! It’s fucking Brokeback Mountain!” He got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing the empty pizza box and shoving it into the trash.

Mickey got up and followed him, dropping their beer bottles into the recycling. They clinked against the others piled in there. Ian was puttering around the kitchen wiping down counters and putting things back in cabinets.

He was upset.

"Why are you getting so bent out of shape?" Mickey asked, eyeing his boyfriend’s back as he moved. Ian turned and glared at him then went back to washing the dishes in the sink.

"Okay, look. I didn’t mean it like…okay, yeah it was pretty gay, but I meant like…..it was really shitty."

Ian whipped around and stared at him, giving an incredulous look. He looked like he maybe wanted to say something…or hit him. Instead he laughed coldly to himself and shook his head, turning back to the dishes.

"Shit, no. That didn’t come out right…" Mickey came up behind Ian and tried to turn him to face him. "Ian, I didn’t mean the movie was shitty. I meant what happened was shitty."

Ian kept rinsing off dishes, determined not to look at Mickey. “Then why didn’t you just say that?”

Mickey was glad Ian couldn’t see his face right then. He sighed. “I said it was gay, didn’t I?”

Ian shut the water off and crossed his wet arms. “Gay doesn’t mean shitty, Mick.”

Mickey let out an exasperated laugh. “Oh my god! Watching the damn movie was your idea!” When Ian didn’t respond, Mickey grabbed him by the waist and spun him around. “Would you just look at me?”

Ian raised his head and brought his gaze to Mickey’s impatiently, and slightly annoyed.

"Hear me out, would you?" Mickey saw the redhead’s resolve lessen a fraction. He tightened his grip on his hips. He looked down a second. "It was really messed up that Jack and the other dude didn’t end up together." He looked into Ian’s eyes, which showed a hint of surprise.

Ian looked at the other man for a moment, then finally relaxed the tension in him. “Ennis. His name was Ennis.”

Mickey just nodded. Somehow giggling didn’t seem like the right thing to do just then. “Yeah. It was stupid they couldn’t be together, and….it…” Mickey dropped his head again, turning red.

Ian brought his finger to his chin and lifted his head, putting his other hand on Mickey’s arm wrapped around him. “It what?”

Mickey took a breath and met Ian’s eyes fully. “It had me thinking that I…wouldn’t be able to, you know….live….without you,” he said quietly, not taking his eyes away.

Ian watched him for a moment then brought his arms to wrap around his neck. He pulled Mickey closer and kissed his forehead. “Oh, Mickey,” he hugged him to him, “…I didn’t even think. I’m sorry.”

"No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…said it that way. You know I’m not, like, good with that shit. How would I look crying over some guys in a movie because everything was against them like….like us?"

"It’s just me here, Mick. I would have understood. I kind of felt the same. I just thought you would like it."

Mickey lifted his head, “I did…”

Ian looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. “You did?”

Mickey nodded. “The end sucked dick, but it was good. Yeah.”

Ian laughed. “Yeah, that kiss was good.”

Mickey scoffed. “I could do better.” He smiled smugly at him.

Ian moved his hands to Mickey’s waist and pulled him even closer, pressing him hard against him. His voice filled with lust. “Oh yeah?”

Mickey moaned slightly. “Mmhmm.”

Ian put his forehead to Mickey’s and got serious. “I wish I could quit you, Mickey.”

Mickey thought for a minute, then a grin spread across his face. “Shut up. No you don’t.”

Ian chuckled, bringing his lips to Mickey’s in a quick kiss.

"Come on…Ennis." Mickey took Ian’s hand and pulled him to their bedroom.


End file.
